


Uhhhh shit that i think would be fun to write

by The_Wolves_Howl_At_Dawn



Category: No Fandom, i think - Fandom
Genre: BUT I HAVE, How Do I Tag, im so fucking tired, so many stupid fucking ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wolves_Howl_At_Dawn/pseuds/The_Wolves_Howl_At_Dawn
Summary: there is gonna b NO fucking context for half of this shit and a lot of it probably wont make sense
Relationships: I'll figure it out as i go - Relationship, god who fucking KNOWS
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome to the FUCKING show

ALRIGHTY SHITHEADS

Okay i made this fuckin uhhhh fic? to store any ideas i have in the future before my stupid ass can forget them. There is going to be absolutely 0 professionalism in the shit that goes in here so yeah if you find this good fucking luck.

hope you enjoy this flaming pile of shit


	2. The rumbling b e g i ns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ??? idk

Alright so assuming no one fucking knows this yet I am a MASSIVE simp for the sans aus.

Specifically the Dreams and Nightmares.

Y e a h.

Any-fucking-who hear me out.

A reader of self insert using the 'Soulmate can hear what you think/sing, no matter what universe/multiverse they are in'.

But with Swad!Dream.

Please

I love him so much

I imagine he'd find some way somehow to make it to his soulmate's au to meet them, y'know considering he's like a literal fucking GOD and all.

Yeah that's like all I fucking have for this

~~Let me get some food in me and I might be back when I can actually function semi-properly.~~

ALRIGHT I'M BACK ITS THE NEXT DAY BUT WHO FUCKING CARES

Listen this sounds really fucking weird but I like the idea of like,, the soulmate listening to like a wide range of sounds and songs and Swad uses those to try and bond w them from afar by listening to songs HE has in his au.

Like I mean

So that his soulmate can also hear what music he likes and they share the different cultures of their aus/worlds

sometimes his soulmate listens to really upbeat songs and he can feel their happiness through their bond and just soaks in the positivity like the fucking sponge he is and tries to send some through the bond back to them since he has some to spare considering he's essentially, y'know, a fucking GOD because of his stupid ass eating 999 apples

I'm ba ck again

anywho i like the idea of Swad like abusing his powers to send like hardcore good vibes to his soulmate through their bond whenever they feel down

and him feeling whenever they're in pain and sending like a massive wave of positivity that nearly knocks them out in order to fully catch their attention and remind them that they have him

just a thought

(a few thoughts but eh)

**Author's Note:**

> I completely fucking forgot to fill out the language section and proceeded to fucking laugh-cry over it for the next couple seconds so this is off to a great start


End file.
